comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince of Persia (Earth-2899)
Plot The year is 530 AD, the sands and the dunes cast away anyone who comes nearby. This is Persia. In a giant valley lies a big kingdom, ruled by King Sharaman (Ben Kingsley). He is wise, just and rules with a iron fist against his enemies. One day, while walking with his son Malik through the city, he spotted a young orphan running through the rooftops. The orphan was followed by angry Royal Guards. The boy dives down into the streets but is subsequently stopped by multiple guards. "LET ME GO!" The boy screams King Sharaman walks upto the guards, "What is the meaning of this?" One Guard steps up, "We punished a boy for tripping over one of our horses. This street rat threw a rock at me." Sharaman looks at the boy, smiling, "What is your name, boy?" "Navid." he replies. "What of your Parents?" Sharaman asks. Navid looks down. "Hm..come with me." Sharaman says. Nineteen years later, Navid is the Prince, and lives alongside King Sharaman and Prince Malik, his adopted family. Navid sits utop his rooftop balcony. He's stunned by the sunset, his brother Malik joins him. "A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Malik says, "I never thought my life would be like this..nineteen years ago I was just an orphan boy destined to die" Navid says, standing up, "I'M THE PRINCE OF PERSIA!!" "One of." Malik says, smiling, "Here." Malik hands him a letter. "Here. Use your special skills to deliver this message to the Merchant on the other side of the city. Hopefully in a timely manner??" Malik says. "No need to worry, brother." Navid says jumping off his balcony. Leaping from one ceilling to another, it was clear why Navid was also known as the agile; he jumped from building to building, avoiding all the obstacles in his way. He jumped from a tall building to a charriot, while it stormed through the downstreet, with everyone running from it. When the charriot finally hitted a temple, Navid jumped from it to a small house, only to finally spot the Merchant, though he was already going out of his house. Using his final push of energy, Navid rushed to the Merchant's house door and delivered the message with a kick, only for the man to retrieve it. Navid returns to the Palace, only to find it ransacked and destroyed. Navid runs all around yelling for his father and brother. He runs out of the palace to see one of his maids running towards him. "Prince Navid! Prince Navid!" the maid says, "They've taken him!" "Who?! They've taken who?!" Navid asks, "The King..they've taken King Sharaman!" she says, "And they're coming for you too!" Navid turns around back into the Palace. He angrily darts up the stairs. He takes off his royalty garments and opens a chest, inside lay an armor. He puts is on and grabs two short swords from his father's armory. "He gave this to me, he knew I would need it one day." Navid says to himself. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Prince Navid *Gemma Arterton as Princess Tamina *Sean Bean as Prince Malik *Keith David as Trigon (Voice) *Ben Kingsley as King Sharaman *Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies Category:Prince Navid Stories of Earth-2899